Freedom
by Kindred01
Summary: Hiccup had enough and runs away with Toothless, but something happens and it leave the dragon partly human, Toothcup. Hiccup/humanish Toothless
1. Chapter 1

The night fury growled and hissed as his master was knocked down by the pain in the arse blonde human, Hiccup fell out of the tree he was sat in and hit his arm on the way down, letting out a cry of pain as a snap could be heard, Astrid had smiled before realising the damage she had done, she jump down and went to over to her him to help, when the black dragon jumped out in front of Hiccup, his teeth bared at her "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt him Toothless." The dragon didn't let it go.

After they headed back to the village the local Healer fixed his arm up the best he could, still in a foul mood, it only got worse for poor Hiccup, his dad started shouting a yelling about Toothless behaviour towards the people of the village, yes Hiccup had notices his dragons odd behaviour, but the way this last two weeks have gone by he's been glad he's been there, but the last straw for the 17 year old was his father telling him that keep his 'pet' in check or get rid of it, one thing Hiccup thought that that Toothless was never a pet, but his best friend. After his father left the room he turned to his friend and said "Want to take off for a while." The dragon sat up and nodded "Good because if they can't see you as I see you as I do then we don't need this." He said as he packed a bag of thing they need.

Fly out of the view of the village as thick black clouds made perfect cover form them, they disappeared from the Island of Berk and head North, while flying Hiccup found it hard with his broken arm to move, so they took it slow, Toothless was proud of his Hiccup taking a chance to leave them behind, it began to dawn on Toothless that he quite love the mushy pink bundle of flesh, just as he felt his body tremble Hiccup screamed his name as he tried to pass a large tree that neither one saw, it clipped the Night fury's wing making him cry out in pain as they spiralled down, once of the hooks that held the boy onto the dragon snapped pulling him off on to be held on by one strap that also snapped.

The pair fell through the trees and into the snow with a thud, Toothless held onto him even after they fell, the rumble in the dragon's body still continued to grow even after he was unconscious. When he woke Toothless whimpered and looked down at his human and saw he was still unconscious, but kept warm by the over heat of the dragon's body, kept him alive, something shocked the dragon, his hands are in fact that he now has hands, sitting up he held onto the boy and used his other hand, he touched his head to feel a mound of soft hair like Hiccups but it was more in his face and longer it seem, he saw that he was pitch black and still had his tail and wings, slight claws on his hands and feet…not completely human…he touched, trying to stand up while holding to Hiccup was a task as he feel wobbly on his new human legs, but he needed to try for his Hiccup. He looked down at the human he pulled his hair out of his face and saw cuts on his face, he leaned down and kissed his forehead "Ke…keep Hi…cup sa…fe." He stuttered and started walking.

While out walking picking up the winter herbs a young woman with black hair tied in a long plat rubbed her bump, she heard a snap of a twig and a figure limp out between the trees, snow light fell but a thick layer already made shows before making it hard for the person to walk, a young woman see the man carrying another, "REJET!" she shouted as she rust over to the man, who fell to the floor, she saw that man was part human and part dragon,

"H…he…lp me p…plea…se." He stuttered, out of nowhere a large black dragon landed a little way from them, the dark hair girl turned around

"They're hurt we need to get them in side." Rejet nodded to her and walked over looking back at the humanoid dragon "Can you get on his back?" she ask he nodded numbly, looking back his wings she saw that that there was a tear, and blood dripping down his wing, helping him back up with the boy in his arm she took her shall and then placed it on the boy.

The boy toss and turn on the bed of fur, he whimpered and moan as the young woman dab his head with a cool cloth, suddenly his eyes open "TOOTHLESS!" he cried sitting up looking around the room

"Shhhh lay back down your friend he is okay." She said pushing him down gently,

"No where his he."

"It's okay little one, my mate his looking after him, he had a little tear in his wing but nothing but rest and time will heal that." She smiled

"W…Where am I?" the red head asked

"You're in a cabin up the mounting, my name is Ivey." He blinked at the kindly face of the woman dabbing his forehead, "What's your name little one?"

"Hiccup."

"What a sweet name." She said moving some of his hair out of his eyes

"I need to see Toothless." He said, she shook his head

"You rest first; Reject is talking to him about his condition." His green eyes widen

"C…Condition?"

"You must not know, your friend is partly human now. Now drink this and sleep, I promise you, you will see him tomorrow." She helps Hiccup drink from the goblet making him wince at the horrid taste "I know it's bad little one." He started to close his eye and fall asleep, getting up, with a little trouble she left the boy alone ad closed the door.

Walking down the stairs she was greeted by the human form of her mate "Hello love." He said his amber eyes watching her climb down the stairs, a smile on his lips that reached his eyes

"How is Toothless." She asked as he walked over to her and placed both hand on her bump feeling the babies inside move,

"He is okay I repaired the wing the best I can and that tail fin to, what of the boy?" he asked rubbing his hands thought his black hair darker than Ivey,

"The boy will live some cuts and bruise from the rough landing and his leg has been fix as well as his recent broken arm, he has a fever tho." She frowned

"Yeah so has the dragon, he wants to see him." He said,

"Yes as does Hiccup, well we will let them see each other tomorrow." He smiled

"Do we have a choice?" She smiled and leaned forward and kissed him on the lips

"Nope, now it off to bed with us."

The next day the door to Hiccup's room was open, Ivey walked in with a small try of food "Hello little one." She said seeing Hiccup was a waked, he sat up wincing at his arm,

"I'm okay, but my arm is not broken?" he looked shocked at the movement

"No it's not, it's a good thing I am a good healer." She smiled touching his face "I brought you some soup." She smiled setting it down, the boy picked up the bowl and started eating from it,

"Hummmm this is good." He said

"Good Rejet was worried it would taste bad, he's not a use to cooking yet."

"Thank you for your help, it was kind not many people are willing to help a dragon." She smiled widely and places a hand on bump again

"Well seeming I my mate is a dragon I am pretty sure I know what you mean, I've been exiled from my home once they found out I was mated with him."

"What?"

"Don't looked so shocked little one, any way what were you and toothless doing out here?"

"Oooh running away, Toothless started acting odd and well they wanted me to leave him alone, he can't fly without me, so we left."

"I understand, well you two are more than welcome to stay here with us we have the room, oh I should tell you we fixed your lost leg and your mates tail fin." She said before leaving, leaving Hiccup in shock.

A few moments later Toothless walked in, but kept carefully way close to the wall, Hiccup looked at him, his eyes wide as he looked over his dragon as he stood on a pair of human feet his skin is black with scales in place, his eyes still the same bright green, he had a mob of jet black hair with the same dragon ears that behaved like a cat, his wings bent back and his tail lay behind him, "T…Toothless, your tail is fix."

"It's a little to transparent, it's still healing."

"You can talk." Hiccup gasped, as he threw the bed covers off and tried to go over to him, but his leg gave way the moment it touched the ground, the dragon caught him and held him close to his chest,

"Silly boy." He muttered as he set him back down on the bed, they looked at each other and smiled weakly "Happy that Hiccup is alright, me was so worried." Hiccup laughed a little wording problem that Toothless has.

"I'm happy you're okay Toothless. H…How did you become human…ish?" sitting on the bed Toothless grabbed Hiccup and pulled him closer to him, making the boy blush

"Me found something, that need me to change, but it started at the wrong time and we crashed." The boy blinked as he felt the dragon nuzzle into his neck

"No we didn't crash because of you if that was your thinking I wasn't looking where I was going." They were quite for a bite before Hiccup asked "What made you change." The dragon looked Hiccup in the eyes

"My love for Hiccup, but change wasn't complete because of damaged wing." He grimace,

"You love me as in brotherly love…no that wouldn't explain this; you mean love love as in…"

"Me want Hiccup to be my mate." The red head blinked in amazement "Will Hiccup be my mate?" The Dragon said tilting his head his ear held up high

"Yeah." …oh don't let me twist my own arm…Hiccup thought to himself, but it felt kind of right to say yes.

Toothless smiled showing a small row of shape teeth "Hiccup love you." he jumped up tackling the boy to the fur bed,

"WOA buddy, I love you to, I'm still sore."

"Hiccup in pain?"

"A little." The dragon looked down at him and tilted his head

"We can't mate now?" Came the most epic pout that Hiccup had ever seen on any one,

"We're in someone else house?"

"Rejet doesn't mind as long as we don't hurt his mate." The 17 year old closed his eyes and thought for a moment, letting his muddled mind think what to do.

"Can you please give me another day and then tomorrow we can." The dragon a little dishearten understood and nodded "Good, I do love you Toothless but I need to you just wait for me, but stay here with me."

Afternoon came by and the two wondered down the stairs of the cabin, Ivey was stirring a pot on the fire, she turned around and smiled at the pair, "Hello boys how are you two doing?" she asked

"Okay, I thought I would give this new leg ago." Hiccup said

"Feels odd don't it?"

"Yes it does." She smiled brightly

"Hungry?" they both nodded and took a seat as she dished up the food, "Here we are boys, REJET FOOD!" she cried out a door open from the far corner of cabin and out same the tall man, he smiled softly at her and then nodded towards the other two, "Here to you go love." He said setting the his plat down, he kisses her and they she sat at the table,

"How are you feeling?" The other dragon asked

"Ummm finding my feet." Toothless said

"It takes awhile and you child?" Hiccup looked up and blinked at him

"I'm okay like him finding my foot." He smiled, and then the two dragons started a conversation of their own in their own tongue, while Hiccup and Ivey talked.

"W…When is it due?" Hiccup asked as they sat by the fire, drinking out of the goblet, they both had a blanket over their shoulders,

"Ummm the end of winter I believe, I can't wait to see my babies." She said

"Babies?"

"Twins, Night furies always have twins." She said, the boy eyes widen

"Wow, so that mean's Toothless has a twin somewhere." He said turning to looked at the two dragons talking

"I would say he did." They continued talking happy; Toothless looked over to them talking smiling at Hiccup,

"You need to mate with the boy." Reject told him

"Me know that, he scared and still hurting, let him be and tomorrow we will mate." He smiled, the older dragon smiled as well

"Well then make sure you do right." Later that night they all went to bed, Toothless stayed with Hiccup in his room, hugging him made him feel safe.

They lay on the bed together warped in each other's arms, "Ivey say she is 90 years old that once you become mated to the dragon you share their life line."

"Yes this is true."

"And that even males can get pregnant?"

"This is also true." He smiled

"So we could start a family?"

"If Hiccup likes."

"I do if you do?" he smiled, Toothless looks over to Hiccup and titles his head

"Yes I do." He said studying the boy's face, who moved his hand to touch his face,

"Toothless, mate with me now."

"No wait?"

"No I you need now." The dragon smiled and rolled his rider on to his back and kissed him deeply, Hiccup gasped and open his mouth and the dragon slipped his forked tongue into his mouth and warped it around the boys tongue, they moaned loudly together, pulling part they took a deep breath getting the oxygen back into their lungs, Toothless moved his own erection rubbed again Hiccups, they arched into each other moaning loudly,

"Hicc…up need you now, can't wait." Toothless moaned, he could smell the boy's state, Hiccup nodded

"B…Be gentle." He whispered,

"Me never hurt my Hiccup." He said taking his hand and placing the pale hand on his chest letting Hiccup feel his heart beat, placing his own hand onto Hiccup's chest they looked at each other "Me never hurt Hiccup always love Hiccup."

"I will always love Toothless." What little clothes they did wear was quickly taking off.

Hiccup was naked under Toothless biting his lips as the Dragon kissed down his jaw, to his neck and sucking and nipping at his neck, as his hand trailed down the boy's front leaving light touches ghosting over his body, making him gasp, "ARRRH Toothless." He cried as Toothless touch his member and down to his hole and retracting his nails and pushed his finger in making Hiccup hiss, frowning he pulled his finger back out and found a oil that was used on Hiccup and his cuts, he rolled his finger in the golden oil he pushed them back in and started moving them, adding another finger into the mix he scissor him, the red head cried out twitching and moaning, "Too…thless please."

Pulling his fingers out he used the oil on his own cock as then leaned down over Hiccup and kissed him as he pushed into him gently as he could, tears formed at Hiccup's eyes , Toothless eyes widen and licked the tears away

"Want to stop?"

"No, just don't move yet." Warping his arms around his lover's neck they kissed again until Hiccup was comfortable, moving his hips to let Toothless know he wanted him to move, getting the message he pulled out and pushed back in slowly at first, a moan broke out of both Hiccup and Toothless lips, hold back his full need to claim his human, he didn't want to hurt him, "Tooth…Toothless faster." Hiccup moaned rolling his the side, with that Toothless broke and let go, going faster, harder and deeper into him, making him cry out, the red head was sure that Ivey and Rejet could hear them, "C…an't… Tooth…Urrrrh…OH GODS!" he screamed as he climax as Toothless hand pumped his cock, crying out the dragon bite down on his lovers neck as he himself climax inside Hiccup, another cry came from Hiccup as the dragon bite into him marking him as his and the sudden urge to bite Toothless took over him and he bite down on down on the dragon's neck both bite and sucking on the blood until the fell apart.

Morning came and Hiccup woke up under a pile of fur, his muscle ached as he turned to face the night fury face, his eyes open watching him "Hey."

"Hi." Toothless said, kissing him, Hiccup saw the bite he made on the his lover's neck

"Does that hurt?" he asked touching the bite seeing it weep a little

"A little, but me happy that Hiccup mark me as yours and me mark Hiccup as mine."

"Why did I do that?"

"It's the mating urge, me glad you did." He smiled; Hiccup leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

Three years later

Another cabin appeared in the mounting nexts to Ivey and Rejet's cabin, after Ivey gave birth to her twins they had the best looks of both parent, Hiccup woke up smiling his finger tracing the faded bite on his neck, sitting up he let his hand run over his baby bump, Toothless open his eyes and watched as his mate talked softly to it, moving closer he nuzzled his head into Hiccup's shoulder "They be here soon." Tooth mumbled

"I know not long now."


	2. Chapter 2

...

Three months later

Ivey gave birth to two little boys one called Scarp and the other Bones, Hiccup thought they had the best looks of both parents, Rejet as was really protective and wouldn't let either Hiccup and Toothless in to the house, by now any way they lived in their own cabin. Hiccup walked back inside shaking his head to getting droplets of water on the floor and walls as h walks in "Well that blows for chopping fire wood." He muttered as he moved over to the fire, he shrived. Toothless walked in behind him and turned his head to look at his mate and a smiled grew on his face, closing the door behind him he walked over to Hiccup and warped his arms around the small boy, "ARRRH Toothless?" He screech as the dragon bite down on his neck, licking up the blood the spill

"Need Hiccup now."

"But we just did it in the woods?"

"It's spring, new life to be made and born, me want Hiccup now." Toothless said as his tongue licked the bite making Hiccup moan out as he bite his own lip,

"Toothless?" He whimpered as the dragon hands snaked down his body and rubs the front of his trousers, Hiccup rolled his head back on to the Toothless shoulder "Be…Bedroom." The dragon picked up his mate and carried him up to their bed room.

Laying him down the dragon dropped to his knees leaning over to him, his hands either side of Hiccup's head, bright green eyes looked into dark forest slits of his mate, "You kind of scaring me Toothless?" the boy said, a wide smile cross the dragon face. He lowered his face to Hiccup's and kissed him hard, nipping at the red head's tongue "Ummmmm." Hiccup moaned as his hand grabbed his dragon's hair, a copper taste filled the boy's mouth as he whimpered at the pain, and pulling back blood coated his lips and tongue, Hiccup never seen Toothless look this dangerously sexy, the dragon's eyes darted over his human's body, his tail swish behind him as he pulled at the boy clothes, moans spilled out of the Hiccups mouth, until all of his clothes laid shredded on the floor everywhere "TOOTHLESS! You're damn lucky that Ivey made me more clothes!" the black dragon growled and leaned down and licked him on the bite that made him his mate up to his eyes.

Moving his fork tongue moved over all the boy's body making him moan and whimper at the touch, he moved down and his chest to his privet area taking him into his mouth "ARRRH GODS!" The dragon moved his head up and down, driving Hiccup to the point of that he thought he would go crazy, just as he thought he was going to cum in the dragon's mouth Toothless pull away "W…what why?"

"Hiccup loves me?" blinking at the dragon

"Yes I love you." he said the dragon smiled again and took his own clothes off and pushed Hiccup back down and leaned over him looking into his eyes "What is going ON?" the red head screamed arching back as the Toothless pushed inside of him, he looked back down at his human and waited for him to relax and for him to open his eyes, brushing away his tears after a while Hiccup open his eyes, they shone looking up at his mate "Move." He whispered, Toothless hid his face in the curve of Hiccup's neck as he moved his body into his mate body, it wasn't long before Hiccup was screaming as he was came, Toothless bite down on Hiccups neck again as he filled Hiccup with his seamen.

They were still against each other before the dark hair dragon pulled out; Hiccup whimpered at loses "Damn what was that all about?" Hiccup gasped as Toothless, pulled the covers them and rubbed his face into the boy's neck

"Hiccup mad?"

"No just shocked."

"Sleep now and me make breakfast tomorrow?" Hiccup smiled and kissed him and curled into his chest.

Hiccup woke up a tried achy pain thought out his body; he turned to face the dark hair dragon who was smiling happily at him "Hiccup okay?"

"Yeah just a little worn out."

"Me love Hiccup." The boy smiled at the dragon's bad word still even after three months,

"I love Toothless." The Dragon's face turned into a frown "What's wrong?"

"Me just worried, don't want Hiccup hurt, gone."

"Stupid dragon." Hiccup said pulled him on top of him and kissed him "I'm not going anywhere."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Another three months~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hiccup walked outside and started looking into the farmland food they started to grow, when Ivey walked out with Rejet and Scarp and Bone in their arms, "Morning." Ivey said

"Morning." Hiccup answered

"Morning child." Rejet nodded to him, "Is Toothless still here?" he asked

"Yeah he's inside." He nodded and the older dragon walked up to the house carrying Scarp, Hiccup saw that he had a small pair of black wings on his back and tail, looking back at Bones to see a pair of white wings and tail, "Bones has white wings and tail?"

"He's a rare oddity, yes." She smiles

"Yeah he is."

"Would like to hold him, I don't think Rejet will be too pissed, I had to tell him off for snapping at you." She handed Bones over to him

"I guess it would explain the name." He said holding the cooing baby, his had white hair to match and red eye "Wow you are such a lovable little guy."

"He is, isn't he, like my little brother use to be apart from this little guy can see." Ivey watched him play with the baby Halfling; she smiled and titled her head very much the same as toothless does

"Your good at that I think you would make a good mother." A blush grew on his face at her words.

For a couple of days when ever Hiccup tries to do any form of work Toothless would find him and pick him up and drag him back inside, it started when Hiccup got sick every morning and then started to eat raw meat, he thought that his behaviour was just because Toothless didn't understand he was ill. But he was wrong, a week goes by and the dragon was still being a pain in his arse, "Toothless I am fine it's only in the mornings."

"Hiccup needs to be safe."

"Safe from what walking?" Toothless shook his head as Hiccup looked at him

"Hiccup don't know, me would have thought…"

"Thought what, Toothless what?"

"Hiccup is with child." He said touching his stomach, Hiccup blinked and looked smiling dragon,

"I'm what?"

"Yes." Hiccup frowned and sat on the floor looking way from his dragon, "H…Hiccup it's twins."


End file.
